Bases for equipment such as pumps have been pre-formed and designed for specific purposes such as to collect leaking liquids as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,233. Molds have been used to cast a reusable foundation for a pump jack as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,216.
Machine bases have used corrosion resistant materials such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,346 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,915. In each of these patents epoxy materials are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,670,208 and 4,826,127 disclose a method of manufacturing machine supports from acrylic concrete. These patents disclose various machine supports made from mixtures of aggregates and methacrylate monomer being poured into a prepared mold.
None of the prior art patents disclose a modular containment unit made of an aggregate filled thermosetting resin or a thermoplastic resin which may be filled with a fortifying material to make a pump or other equipment foundation.